


Sweet Nothings

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben wants more dirty talk from his wife, Dirty Talk, F/M, Marriage, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, but Rey has sex issues of her own, communication is key, kid free weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben loves that his wife talks during sex, it's just all the wrong things.He'd rather hear how good he feels or how she loves his ears - not what the kids forgot to take to school, or the things she forgot at the grocery store.But how exactly does he tell her?~~Another one of my own prompts, because why not?? <3
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 31
Kudos: 124





	1. Pillow talk

Her arms wind tightly around his waist, head resting against his back.

Ben’s at the sink washing the last of the dishes, but he likes when she sneaks up behind him. He always has.

‘You. Me. Bedroom. Half an hour’

There's a seductiveness to her voice as she whispers against his ear - something he’d almost forgotten these days with two young children on the scene.

‘Sex date?’

It seems they have to schedule everything these days. Sex included.

‘Sex date’ she reaffirms, pulling away. ‘I’m just gonna take a quick soak. Kids are in bed, hopefully well on the way to sleep and I need you inside me’

He turns to see her smiling face.

‘Ok?’

‘Ok’

~~~

Rey moans, sinking down onto him.

It's dark and quiet in the house (at last) and she’s on top. Again.

Ben doesn’t even bother asking if they can change it up. She seems happy enough - she always seems to be enjoying herself - so maybe that’s all he cares about?

Except it's not.

‘You feel good’ he whispers into the dark, hands smoothing over her arched back. He adores the way her body moves to accept him.

‘Warm. Wet. You’re always so wet for me. I love that’

‘Mm. I needed this’

Not exactly a compliment, but he’ll take it.

‘How was your day?’ she asks as she lifts and angles her body just so, before sinking down slowly once more to take all of him inside.

His day is not exactly what he wants to talk about right now, but sometimes it’s the only chance they get to talk alone. Still, he keeps it brief.

‘Good. Busy. Yours?’

‘Babe, you have no idea’

Still working herself up and down his length, her small hands come to rest on his chest for leverage. She looks good up there, silhouetted in the dim light, she always does.

That’s why he lets her do it all the time. That, and he’s not brave enough to ask for a position that _he’d_ like to try.

‘Harrison forgot his lunch’ she starts, ‘so I had to run _that_ to school, and then Piper left her backpack in class so halfway to dance class we had to go back for it. Because _of course_ that’s where her dance outfit was’

'And then the groceries, ugh, what a nightmare'

She clenches suddenly and he feels it. The tension.

'I feel like we never stop buying groceries, and of course I forgot my tampons so I had to go back'

Ben cares about _all_ these things, he does, he just wonders if it’s selfish of him to want sexy time to be theirs?

And _just theirs._ No kids allowed. He loves those kids to death, but he doesn’t want them in their bedroom.

Not when his wife is taking him so well, head thrown back as she talks and smiles, recounting the day’s events.

 _No_. He just wants to hear how good he feels inside her. He wants to tell her how tight she is, how she needs to relax into this more and forget about the kids for a while.

But he’s not bold enough to say any of that. Not yet.

And it’s been 5 years already - _5 years of this same routine_ \- so history shows he’ll probably never say anything.

Ben loves Rey, that’s why he married her, he just doesn’t love their sex life the way it is.

But if he mentions that then he risks not getting any at all. He tries his best to slip in compliments while they make love, but it’s often lost in conversation.

He’d love to hear how much she’s loving this.

How she adores his ears.

That he’s all the man she needs.

That she never wants to feel anyone else inside her ever.

That the kids aren’t the important ones at this point in time.

 _He is_.

All of that. He wants _all of that_.

‘Are you ok?’

Rey pauses now, hand reaching out to stroke his cheek. ‘Anything you wanted to talk about?’

This would be the perfect time to say something. The absolute perfect time. He may not get a chance this perfect again for a long time.

‘No. I’m fine’

‘Sure?’

‘Yeah, I’m sure’

‘Ok. Mind if we swap now?’ She lifts off him and what choice does he have?

**_Why? Because you want me to pound you into the mattress? Want to feel every line and ridge of my perfect cock inside you?_ **

‘My legs are cramping’

Right.

‘Hop off then’

Rolling over to position himself on top of her he sighs, wishing he was strong enough to say something. Maybe if he starts it himself then she might take the cue?

Can’t hurt to try.

He buries his head into the crook of her neck, guiding himself back inside as her legs settle around his back.

Ben loves that feeling. S _o much_.

‘I never get tired of that feeling’ he tells her, meaning every word.

‘ _Tired_ ’ she repeats, actually yawning. She seems disinterested, yet he's sure this was her idea. ‘Are you close?’

**_Geez babe, give a guy a chance._**

He knows she doesn’t _mean_ to sound rude or ungrateful or that she’s bored and telling him to hurry up, she’s clearly just got other things on her mind.

Ben can tune out for sex though, and he’s desperate for her to do that as well.

He tries again, trailing gentle kisses down her neck to her breast to take a soft, pink nipple into his mouth. He sucks hard, swirling his tongue around the little bud.

He loves those breasts like nothing else in this world.

'I love these'

'Ow, careful. Period's coming, so I'm sore'

Right.

Ben tries to be more gentle this time and it seems to do the trick. He continues to pay them attention, moving to the other side at the same time increasing his thrusts.

Her legs tighten around his back now and he knows he’s getting her nice and worked up again.

Just at that moment there’s a _thunk_ from the room down the hall, followed by a sharp cry.

Harrison most likely. Probably fallen out of bed again.

He has a habit of doing that while he’s asleep and often at the most inopportune times. It's a slightly annoying habit Ben silently wishes he’d hurry up and grow out of.

‘Ben, _stop_ ’

He already had stopped. She obviously hadn't even noticed.

Pushing him off he rolls over and throws his hand over his face.

‘I’ll go, shall I?’ she huffs grabbing her dressing gown, wrapping the tie around her waist to trundle out the bedroom and down the hall.

As if he can go in a state of half _hard-on_ anyway.

Ben uses the time she’s occupied to pee and pull his briefs on, climbing back into bed with a yawn. He knows Rey will likely be in bed with Harrison until he falls back to sleep, so no point waiting around.

Pulling the covers over his head he closes his eyes, desperate to sleep and forget about this entire disaster.

He knows nothing will change in the bedroom if nothing ever changes, so he has no choice but to do something about it.

Sooner rather than later, preferably.

~~~

Not two days later on his weekly visit to his parents’, Ben decides he needs to get this off his chest. After school is also the best time for the kids to unwind so they can play, and he can talk. It’s perfect.

It’s not like he’s embarrassed to discuss this with them either – they’ve been married 40 years so he’s sure they know all about this, raising two boys of their own. Maybe they’ll have some good advice? Maybe they’ll just tell him to open up and talk to her? Tell her what he wants?

With the twins out back playing happily in the tree house, steaming mug of cocoa warming his hands, he broaches the subject with Han and Leia. They’re seated side by side on the porch swing facing the backyard, Ben leaning casually against the porch post.

He loves it out here. This house has so many good memories, and his own children love it equally as much. He eyes his mother and father holding hands, trying to recall the last time he and Rey just _held hands_.

It’s been way too long.

‘Something on your mind, honey?’

His mother was always the perceptive one. He hardly ever had to say how he was feeling because she could tell just from the silence or the look on his face.

Ben sighs, taking another sip. ‘‘How do you do that? How do you always know?’

Leia shrugs as Han chuckles. ‘Call it mother’s intuition. You know you can always talk to us. Whatever it is, we’ll do our best to help’

‘Thanks. It’s just hard to know where to start’

‘Well, you know us, we don’t exactly beat around the bush so…out with it’

Ben feels he needs to take a seat for this conversation, the kids more than occupied and thankfully well out of earshot. He crosses his legs as he sits, feeling more comfortable that way for some reason, then he just puts it out there.

‘How do I tell Rey want I want…in the bedroom?’

‘Ah’ Leia lowers her own mug to cast a glance at his father who nods in understanding. ‘Now that we can _definitely_ help you with’

‘Really?’

‘Me especially’ his father pipes up, somewhat surprisingly. Leia goes to say something, but he halts her. ‘Honey, I’ve got this’

So she sits back, happy to let her husband take the lead on this one.

‘It’s not that the sex isn’t great’ Ben continues, ‘it’s fine. Rey just has a tendency to talk a lot’

‘While you’re doing it?’

‘Yeah. And talking is fine too, I’m fine with the talking it’s just…I want her to talk dirty to me, not tell me what she forgot to put on the grocery list. Or what the kids forgot to take to school’

‘I’m sure as a mother of twins she has a lot on her mind’

Ben knows that. It’s crazy most days. And he’s lucky in a way – he gets to go to work 5 days a week and escape most of it while his wife deals with the kids’ craziness.

‘And it’s probably the only time you’re alone to talk about those things. Would you believe I used to do the same with your father?’

He knew Leia wouldn’t just sit quietly and not say anything, but he’s here for advice so if that means he has to hear all about his parents’ own sex life then so be it.

‘You? _Never_ ’ Ben teases. He’s always saying how much his mother loves to talk.

‘Hey!’ she quips as Han nods along. ‘It’s not that I wanted to, it’s just the only time I had him close to fill him in on everything that happened that day. I would’ve loved to talk dirty to him and I’m sure he would’ve loved it too’

‘ _Damn straight_ ’

‘But I was too exhausted. Some days I didn’t even have the energy for sex to be honest. But if it’s a deal-breaker for you – if it’s something you absolutely need – then she needs to know about it. And the sooner the better because you don’t want to go on being unhappy’

That hits home. Hard.

Ben doesn’t _want_ to be unhappy. He doesn’t want Rey unhappy either. And now that he thinks about it, he’s never really asked _her_ what she wants from sex either. They simply got into a rhythm of doing the same old thing all the time, both too tired to care enough to break the cycle.

He realises now it’s an important conversation they need to have.

Maybe he’s been too hard on her, expecting her to just _know_ what he needs? Or maybe he needs to be honest about what he wants and at least give her a chance to make it happen? At the very least, he needs to bring it up with her.

‘Even just getting it off my chest makes me feel better. I know it’s not a big deal in the scheme of things’

‘It absolutely _is_ a big deal, Ben if it’s bothering you this much. Sex is important in any relationship. You should both be enjoying it’

She’s right. As always.

‘Just talk to her’

‘What if I say the wrong thing? I have a tendancy to do that. I don’t want her to think I don’t love her, because I do. Her _and_ the kids, they’re everything. I’m just afraid I’ll fuck it up’

He shouldn’t swear, but he’s frustrated. He swears when he’s frustrated. And his mother usually berates him for it, but today for some reason she doesn’t.

‘A good way to have a conversation like this is to first ask _her_ what she wants. Once she’s forced to think about what she wants, hopefully she’ll then ask you the same thing. Maybe bring it up next time you’re intimate and go from there. If nothing changes you’re no worse off. You can always try approaching it a different way then’

Sage advice.

‘And if you need some help getting started, how about we take the kids tomorrow night? For two nights, if you like?’

‘If they’ve got nothing on, that is. Give you two some quality time alone. It’s been awhile since the kids stayed over’

It has. And the kids love their _Gramm and Gramps_ , as they affectionately call them. Seems like a win-win situation, but he’d of course have to check with Rey first.

‘That’s very kind. Really. Just lemme check with Rey and I’ll let you know’

‘No problem. We’re always here you know, and we love those kids. We’re happy to have them any time’

He’s grateful for such wonderful grandparents. He knows the kids are too.

‘Right, I’ve taken up enough of your time. Better get these two home for dinner’

‘You’re welcome to stay. Roast is in the oven’

Tempting. So tempting.

‘Thanks, but I’d better not. Kids are due an early night and it’s my turn to start dinner so I’d best make a move’

‘Fair enough’

‘Kids! Time to go!’ he yells into the void, knowing they aren’t far off. They come running almost immediately which is a miracle in itself.

‘Thank you though’ He offers his mother a hug, then his father. ‘For everything. I’ll be in touch’

~~~

After spending the afternoon with his parents, Ben decides he needs to take advantage of his opportunity to cook dinner that night.

He’s desperate to up the ante all of a sudden – to seduce his wife and make her feel as beautiful as she is. As worthy as she is. Hopefully it’ll work to his advantage too, but that’s not at the heart of why he’s doing it.

He’s always loved to spoil her rotten, it’s just another thing that got put on the backburner once they had kids. But now he has two extra helpers he decides to put them to work.

An hour later with the roast in the oven and his wife’s favourite dessert in the fridge, he enlists the kids to help with tidying up and setting the table while Rey’s out spending a rare afternoon with her girlfriends.

It’s something she hardly ever does, but the timing couldn’t be more perfect to have her out of the house. Amazing how the universe often finds a way.

‘Mm, smells _good_ in here’

When she finally arrives home it’s the first thing she says. She even takes the time to give him a kiss on the lips, lingering a little longer even through the chorus of ‘ _ewww_ ’ in the background.

She looks relaxed too, as relaxed as Ben’s seen her in a while.

Greeting the kids with their own kisses, she’s quick to ask them about their day. She’s such a great mother, Ben _knows_ how lucky he is.

She makes for the bedroom to change and then she’s back in the kitchen peering in the oven door, kids now occupied with Monopoly in the games room.

‘Is that my favourite I smell? Roast lamb?’

‘It is’

‘Dessert too?’

Such a sweet tooth.

‘Possibly?’

She’s digging around in the fridge and it doesn’t take her long to find the Oreo truffles - her absolute favourite. The kids had a ball making those as they love them too.

‘Is it my birthday and I forgot?’ She grabs a sponge to help clean the counter but he’s quick to swipe it from her hand.

‘No, but we wanted to do this for you anyway. You deserve it’

She eyes him somewhat suspiciously. ‘Are you trying to get laid because it was such a disaster last time?’

Ben huffs a laugh but he knows she's right. It was a disaster.

‘No, that’s not what this is. I just thought I might fancy up dinner a bit and spoil you a little. Anyway, how was your afternoon? Have fun with the girls?’

‘I did’ She soon busies herself doing other things in the kitchen. Ben wishes she’d stop cleaning and tidying for once and sit down and relax, but he knows that’s just not in her DNA. She loves to be on the go.

‘I always forget how much fun it is when we get together. I haven’t laughed that much in a while. I even had a glass of champers’

‘Are you tipsy?’ He fakes shock and she laughs.

‘Possibly. Goes straight to my head these days’

‘You should sit down and relax while the kids are occupied. Dinner will be ready in 10’

Rey decides maybe she _should_ sit down for a bit as everything seems to be under control.

She turns to leave before pausing, turning to walk back to her husband. She loves that little apron he attempts to wear when he’s busy in the kitchen. It does certain _things_ to her.

Grabbing his hand to stop him mid-clean, she sits the sponge back on the bench. Then she grabs his waist and pulls herself against him, hands sliding into his hair.

Any time she even _touches_ his hair it turns him on, she knows it does it for him, but when they slide in the way they are now he damn nearly loses his mind.

Then her lips meet his and he can tell immediately this won’t be a quick peck like the last one.

No. This kiss is _loaded_.

When she finally does pulls away, they’re equally breathless.

‘Wow’

That’s all Ben can say. It feels like years since they’ve kissed that way. With that much intimacy.

‘I love you’ is all she says, and he knows from that kiss just how much. He felt it.

‘I love you too’

‘We really need to get rid of those kids for a night or two, don’t we?’

Ben can’t believe she’s saying this now. After his parents’ have literally just offered.

‘Do you mean that?’

‘Yeah. Why?’

‘Because Mom and Dad offered to have them tomorrow night, actually. The following night too, if we want’

‘Seriously?’

Rey can barely wait for that delicious-smelling dinner, stomach rumbling as she pops some grapes from the bench fruit bowl into her mouth.

‘All we have to do is say yes’

‘’Do you think we _should_ say yes?’ she asks right against his ear, hand roaming his chest.

Her petite fingers linger on the top button of his shirt as she twists it between her fingers.

She’s flirting. _It’s hot._ They never flirt much anymore.

Maybe it’s the champagne talking, but whatever it is he’ll take it.

‘I think we need this’

‘I think we do, too. Want me to call them, or will you?’

Ben grins as she flicks her hair seductively, beginning her walk into the living room.

‘On it'

She’s barely taken two steps before he’s dialling their home number, Rey smiling to herself as she overhears the conversation.

She’s looking forward to some much-needed alone time with her husband at long last. It could also be the perfect time to have that hard conversation she’s been putting off for too long...the one about their lacklustre sex life.

It’s not going to be fun, but it has to be done.


	2. Child-free weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend who is sadly no longer with us, my sweet Alex ❤ She cheered me on to write more than anyone I know and damn do I miss her. Every single day. She couldn't wait to read the conclusion to this, so this is for her x

Ben’s never heard so much silence in all his life. He's changing out of his jeans and into more comfortable sweatpants when his wife enters their bedroom in her usual state of a woman on a mission.

‘Hear that?’

‘No. I don’t hear anything’

‘ _Exactly_ ’

It’s barely two hours since the kids landed at his parents for 2 nights, yet Rey hasn’t stopped. Two loads of washing and a full basket of ironing later and she’s returning clean clothes to their dresser drawers.

Ben makes his way to the dresser in just his shirt and underwear, slipping long arms around Rey’s waist as she continues to place his socks back in their rightful place. Brushing her soft hair aside he leans in to place slow, sensual kisses along the line of her neck until she moans the way he likes.

She continues placing clothes in the drawer until her hands are empty then they work their way behind him to reach for his ass. She gives it a gentle squeeze before she moans again.

‘ _Ben?_ ’ she whispers and he feels himself growing hard. Doesn’t take much these days. Never has.

‘Mm?’

Moving her top down her shoulder he kisses the patch of bare skin, blowing gently across it. It always sets her off and he realises it’s something he used to do all the time that he hardly does at all anymore.

‘The kids’

‘They’re not here, babe’

Does he _really_ need to remind her? Surely not. But maybe, if she has other things on her mind? _He_ certainly doesn’t. His mind is on one track and one track only tonight and there’s nothing that’s going to derail that.

He continues his attentions, hand working its way up to find a breast. As he squeezes it through her clothes, she sighs into the silence.

‘But - _dinner_ ’

‘We’ll get takeout’

‘Piper’s diary’ She’s almost breathless now and he knows these kisses are affecting her as much as they’re affecting him.

‘Piper’s diary? Can wait. No school for two days, remember’

Rey sighs again and he senses her resignation at last.

‘Here’ Ben spins her around and leans down for a kiss as she reaches up and her lips meet his. There’s still a tentative edge and for the life of him he’s having a hard time understanding why she wouldn’t possibly _want_ this.

Kid free house, peace and quiet. Seems like the perfect time. Yet she’s _still_ thinking about the kids. He has no clue how to get her to switch off anymore, but he’s about to pull out the big guns.

Bending his knees, he lifts the bottom of her shirt and begins kissing the soft skin around her navel as she giggles. She’s always been ticklish and Ben may hate his long nose, along with other parts of his anatomy, but it definitely has its advantages. According to his wife, anyway.

And he’s missed that laugh.

‘ _Stop_ ’

‘No way’ He does it some more and she giggles again, pretending to swat his hand away but he’s not buying it. He knows when she’s interested and when she’s not and she seems tentative, but she also seems to be coming around to the idea.

Continuing his barrage of kisses, he’s quick to sink to his knees and essentially cage her in against the dresser. It wobbles as she rests her back against it, a large picture frame crashing down with a thud. So of course she picks it back up.

‘What are you-?’ She’s staring down at his fingers paused at the button of her jeans.

‘I was going to go down on you. It’s been a while’

‘ _Hon_ ’

‘You don’t want me to?’ He struggles to believe that’s true.

‘It’s not…that. I didn’t shower. The morning was such a rush, trying to pack the kids’ backpacks and make sure we had everything. You know how it is, I just didn’t have time’

Ben pauses, blinking incredulously up at her. He can’t believe she thinks that’d stop him wanting to eat her out. He used to eat her out like there was no other food he wanted more before kids came along and he’d never _once_ cared how she looked down there.

Whether she’d showered, whether she’d shaved recently, none of that ever bothered him in the slightest.

‘This is me you’re talking to’ he chuckles, caressing her thighs with his hands. He loves how large his hands look on her petite body. ‘Since when have I _ever_ cared about that?’

‘I know you don’t, but _I_ do’

‘If you don’t want me to, that’s cool. But if you _do_ want me to? Then please let me’

Truth is Rey does want him to. It’s been so long she can’t even remember the last time. It’s just that she’s struggling to get over the body issues she’s had since the twins were born, those pesky body hang-ups that prevent her doing a lot of the sexy things they used to do.

She can tell he’s disappointed and she feels bad.

‘I’m sorry. Really. I just…can’t’

But Ben’s quick to shake his head. ‘Don’t ever apologise. I just thought you might like it, that’s all. I know I haven’t done it for ages. Too long’

Rey silently wishes she could be that free-spirit she longs to be - the woman she was before childbirth and stretch marks, but she’s been struggling to get back there for years now.

Nowadays her boobs sag (not that there’s much to sag, but they do), her stretch marks are still visible and she hasn’t had the chance to properly shave _that_ particular area in what feels like forever. It’s like the Amazon rainforest down there!

Truth is it’s not even close to being that bad, but that’s how it feels when she thinks about letting her husband’s face anywhere near her. She knows he doesn’t care, never has, but that doesn’t change how she feels unfortunately.

Ben pulls himself up, hands coming to rest on her shoulders. He smiles back at her and she blushes and that’s when he knows there’s something more she’s not telling him.

‘What is it?’

‘It’s nothing’

‘How about sex instead then?’

‘It’s 4pm’ Rey sighs, but _again_ Ben couldn’t care less what time it is.

Rey wishes she could say yes and feel sexy as hell and fuck her husband without caring if it’s daytime, night-time, not matter the location – but in reality, it’s 4 in the afternoon. She _should_ be washing and ironing because there’s so much to do and it’s the perfect time to get it done without distraction while the kids are gone. She could _finally_ catch up before they come home and it starts all over again.

Ben can see her mind ticking, he can almost hear it it’s that loud.

‘Talk to me. Please?’

‘You should put your pants back on’

That wasn’t exactly what he was expecting to hear but if she’s not feeling it then it’s pointless him even trying. Clearly this afternoon isn’t going the way he’d planned it in his head. Maybe he should’ve told his wife his plans instead of keeping them to himself? Not that he thinks that would’ve changed much.

‘Right’

He receives her message loud and clear, returning to the bed to pull his sweatpants on before slumping at the foot of the bed with a sigh. Yet as soon as he does that she’s over to him, standing close while her hands work through his hair and rub his ears the way he likes. He’s more than a little confused.

‘Sorry’

Ben peers up from his spot on the bed. ‘Please stop saying sorry and just talk to me?’

‘There’s just so much to _do, Ben_ ’

‘Like what?’

Rey frowns.

‘No, name it. Tell me what’s so urgent it needs to be done right now, right this minute, because there’s nothing I can think of that can’t wait’ He places his hands behind him and leans back on the bed as she comes to rest across his knees.

‘Well, the washing for a start’

‘You’ve just done like, two whole loads’

‘Yeah, but there’s still more’

‘Is it going anywhere?’

He’s sure it’s never, _ever_ gotten up and walked away by itself. It tends to stay in the same spot until she moves it, at least as far as he’s noticed.

‘Well, no but. Ok, what about the ironing?’

‘Don’t you usually do that at night? I was thinking we could get takeout and maybe watch a movie later. Any reason you couldn’t do it while you watch like you usually do?’

‘I guess not. That sounds nice, actually. It’s been ages since we watched a movie without interruption’

‘Exactly. So, anything else? The kids are gone for _two_ whole nights, babe. Do I need to repeat that? _Two. whole. nights’_

 _‘_ I know _’_

 _‘So,_ would it really hurt to leave all that stuff and make love to your husband? Your husband who’s right now _desperate_ to be inside you. And when I say _desperate_ , I do mean desperate’

Rey smiles at his eagerness, knowing she needs to learn to let go. Ben’s right, the washing and ironing, they’ll all still be there. Why _can’t she_ have sex with her husband at 4 in the afternoon if she damn well wants to?

‘You’re right’

He does love hearing that.

‘Say that again?’

‘You heard me’ She slaps his arm, pushing him down on the bed.

Ben grabs her and pulls her down with him and they wrestle before he pins her underneath him with a searing kiss and she squirms.

‘Please go down on me’ she whispers, and his head raises as his eyes light up.

‘Yeah?’

All Rey can do is nod. It’s time to let go of chores and monotonous day to day life – even time to let go of the bush that is her pussy for just a few hours - and spend some time being ravished by her husband. Ben wants her and she never wants to imagine a day she pushes him away and he doesn’t want her anymore. Or even worse, he goes looking for it elsewhere.

‘Can you close the curtains first though?’ She can’t help herself. She hates him to see her fully naked these days, now her body has changed so much. No matter what he says, it’s her own mind she can’t push past.

‘Why?’ His brow creases as he pauses half-way down her body, head now resting on her stomach, dark eyes questioning.

‘Because’

‘No one can see, babe’

‘We usually do this in the dark, that’s all. And it’s still light outside’

‘No one can see in though’

‘ _Ben_ ’

‘Ok’ he sighs as he gives in to her wishes. He’ll do anything to make her feel more comfortable, even though he wishes she wouldn’t worry so much. She used to be so – _free_ \- so liberal with her body. She’d let him do pretty much anything he wanted, but that changed after they had kids.

He misses those days but he’s not selfish, he understands. He’d likely feel the same if he was the one to push two watermelon-sized babies out of that beautiful but tiny entrance.

Closing the curtains but leaving a small crack so he can at least see when he returns to the bed, he falls over her again, working her neck with those kisses she loves so much and murmuring between each one.

‘Are you embarrassed to let me see you?’

Rey was wondering when he’d actually realise and ask her.

‘A little’

‘I’d say * _kiss*_ a lot. Why though? You’re beautiful * _kiss_ * As beautiful as you’ve ever been’

‘I’m not’ she murmurs back between kisses.

‘You _are._ What do you have to be embarrassed about?’ He gently pulls her up, yanking at her top to get it off as her arms lift above her head. Rey undoes the back of her bra and he pulls that off too, throwing it somewhere behind.

‘I’m not like I used to be’ She’s working _his_ shirt off now, still denying the truth but Ben’s having none of it.

‘No, you’re not. But you know what? You’re still you. And you’re still beautiful’

‘I’ve had two kids, Ben. I’m not as beautiful as I used to be, but thank you for saying so’

She says it as though she expects it to turn him off, but nothing could be further from the truth.

‘Yes, you’ve had two kids’ he sighs against her skin. ‘My kids. _Our_ kids’ He kisses her chest and down her breast before sucking a nipple into his mouth. He loves her tits so much it’s hard to put into words. ‘And every part of you made that happen. I don’t care that you’ve changed, I love you. I love your tits. I love your pretty pussy. I love everything’

‘You love my saggy tits?’ Rey threads her hands through his hair as he pays the underside of her breast attention. She loves the feel of his mouth on her. She always has and she always will.

‘Fuck yes. And _these_ ’ He swirls his tongue around both nipples, sucking the right one between his lips. ‘These fed our two kids every day for almost two years. If that’s not amazing and beautiful, then I don’t know what is’

‘I don’t _feel_ beautiful though’ Rey groans back, half in protest and half because of how good his mouth feels against her clammy skin.

‘Well you _are,_ despite what you think. You’re beautiful to me. You’ll always be beautiful to me’

She yanks his hair to pull him in for another kiss. Even though she doesn’t feel what he’s saying herself, she knows he means it.

Ben props himself up, working the button of her jeans undone, pulling those and her underwear right off. He wants to kiss her everywhere. He’ll never tire of kissing her. He kisses her stomach – the part of her that stretched so much to fit both their babies inside - continuing to tell her how much he loves her body.

‘This? This beautiful stomach held our babies for 9 fuckin’ months. _This_ I love’

Rey loves when Ben swears in the bedroom. She’s never told him that but maybe she should.

‘But I have stretch marks now’ she moans, but that’s not going to stop him either.

He’s careful to kiss those in particular. ‘And? Still amazes me every day what you went through for our kids. This is just a reminder of that’ he smiles, but she’s quick to retort.

‘A _daily_ reminder’

‘Shh. I love them and I don’t want to hear another bad word about your body, ok?’

Rey closes her eyes while trying to absorb Ben’s words. She knows he loves her, she’s never doubted it, she’s just not sure how to learn to love her current body as much as _he_ still does.

Attempting to push the negative thoughts aside, she feels him part her legs and when she looks down he doesn’t even make eye contact. His lips hit the skin on the inside of her thigh and begin to work their way to her soaked core and she instantly battles between wanting to stop him and wanting his lips on her, fighting the urge to say _stop_.

Why does she want to stop him so badly? He loves eating her out – he always has. And he says he doesn’t care about what she looks like and she believes him-

Deciding she’s not going to tell him to stop this time, she keeps her eyes closed instead, zoning out the negativity to enjoy the feel of him tasting her. It definitely feels as good as she remembers because he never _was_ gentle at this.

She smiles at the memories and of course he notices. But she doesn’t _notice_ him notice – she’s too blissed out at how good this feels, realising quickly just how much she’s missed it. Desperate for an orgasm, she can’t wait for him to give it to her. She needs to feel him. _All_ of him.

Yanking at his hair Ben thinks it’s because she’s loving this so much, but she’s actually trying to get his attention. When she finally _does_ come, it’s more than that. It’s like the floodgates have opened again and she remembers how good their sex life _used_ to be. And cuddling afterwards, she’s finally feeling bold enough to discuss the issues they’ve been having.

‘Can we talk now? I want sex still, don’t panic, but we need to talk first’

Ben’s relieved.

‘Sure’ He leans in and plants a soft kiss on the shell of her ear, nuzzling his nose up and down. ‘I’ve been wanting to talk, too’

Rolling over so she’s facing him now, the two of them lie naked in bed. They used to do this a lot – just lie naked and talk, maybe fool around if they felt like it. Rey’s really missed this, more than she’d realised. Ben’s missed it too.

‘You first’

‘Ok’ Rey runs her finger absentmindedly up and down his arm as she finally gets it off her chest. ‘I miss the sex life we used to have’

Ben doesn’t say anything, but he does that adorable pout he does when he thinks he’s done something wrong but it’s not that at all. She continues to explain. ‘Not that I don’t enjoy the sex we have now, I love it. It’s just…we used to be more adventurous. Spontaneous. Do you ever miss that?’

‘Asks the woman who didn’t want to have spontaneous sex at 4 in the afternoon?’ Ben teases and Rey smiles.

_Sprung._

‘Ok, ok. That was fair. But really - do you miss it?’

‘All the time’

‘You do?’

‘Yeah. Just the other day I was watching you load the washing machine and I was so tempted to kick the door closed, hoist you up on it and fuck you right then and there’

Rey can’t help but grin at the thought. ‘So what stopped you?’

‘Let’s see. Harry peeing with the door open and Piper balling because she had no popcorn left kinda distracted me’

‘Yeah, right. Whose idea was it to have kids again?’

‘Yours?’

‘Nice try. Was a joint decision if I remember correctly?’ Rey giggles, squeezing his sexy bicep.

‘Of course it was. So, how do we be adventurous with kids around? And what kinds of things would you _like_ to do that we’re not doing?’

‘You really wanna know?’

‘Why wouldn’t I? If we can fix this, I sure as hell wanna try. Don’t you?’

‘Of course. Ok, well it’s not really even sex I wanted to talk about. Sex is fine, I love sex, but I miss the little things we used to do’

‘Such as?’

‘This’

Ben looks between their two naked bodies laying entwined on their bed. ‘This?’

‘We used to do this all the time when the kids were little. You even used to sleep naked once’

‘Yeah, before kids. Before I got caught running to the bathroom to pee that time, remember that?’

‘Mm’ Rey had actually forgotten that, but she gets a giggle out of the memory and the recollection of Ben’s horrified face and her traumatised son’s scream.

‘Do you want me to sleep naked again?’

Her hand trails over his side, over his hip and back up. ‘Only if you want. It always helped turn me on, knowing you were naked beside me, dunno why. I love your body. I could seriously look at it all day. It’s a _really_ good body, Ben’

That’s really nice for Ben to hear. ‘I can do that’

‘Just keep pants by the bed if you need to get up in a hurry’ Rey shrugs. ‘Simple’

‘Ok, sure. Anything else?’

‘I miss our showers and baths together. Once again, something we _used_ to do. Plus, it saves water so it’s purely for economical reasons’ she laughs as he leans in for a kiss.

‘Uh huh’ He pops another kiss on her nose and her ear for good measure. ‘Purely for that, of course. Well, I’m all for saving water, so count me in. When the kids are in bed asleep, then sure’

‘Great, I’ll hold you to that. I think that’s about it. Did you say there was something you wanted to talk about?’

Ben works his jaw the way he does when he’s nervous, covering by pulling her up and over on top of him to settle on his stomach. She weighs next to nothing, but he still loves the weight of her on him. And she looks so good up there, despite the fact he can’t see much of her. He still knows she does.

‘Get me hard while we talk’

It’s a command, but a gentle one and Rey smiles at how desperate he sounds.

‘Mm, ok. Talk’

Sliding down lower she strips his underwear, going straight for the kill. Ben wasn’t actually expecting it straight away and he flinches at the feel of her mouth on his cock. With a bit of attention, he’s hard in seconds.

Rey lifts up to settle over him, rubbing herself back and forth over his reddened tip. She loves doing this before he settles inside her, loves to tease him _and_ herself to the point where they both want this badly.

‘Put him inside you, babe’

Rey groans at his second command. She thought he wanted to talk but there’s not a lot of talking going on right now. As she sinks down, she moans into the quiet.

‘Thought you wanted to talk?’

‘I do’ Ben shifts his hips with a little thrust inside her, hitting that precious spot and earning himself a sweet whimper.

‘You wanna talk while we have sex?’

Ben smiles, nodding. ‘Why not? You always do anyway’

Rey pauses, hands settling on his chest. ‘Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing?’

‘Not a bad thing, as such’

‘As such?’

‘I just mean, you always talk about the kids’

‘Do I?’

He can tell she’s surprised to hear it.

‘Yeah. And I love the kids, don’t get me wrong. But you know what I really wanna hear? I’d love to hear you talk about me instead’

‘You? What do you mean?’

Pulling her down for a kiss he slides his tongue along her lips until she lets him inside. When he’s done with the kiss he whispers against her ear, breathing in her scent when she’s close.

‘I want you to talk dirty’

She pulls back to look at him. ‘I can’t though’

‘What do you mean, you can’t? You used to’

She begins to move again, rolling her hips the way he likes. ‘I did. And I was terrible at it’

‘Babe, you weren’t terrible’

‘I _was_. I never even knew what to say. It just doesn’t come naturally’

‘Could you try again maybe? For me?’ He pouts again and she knows she has to give it a try. He’d agreed to things she’d asked for earlier, so it was time for her to do the same. Compromise, they call it.

‘Alright. I guess I can try. What do you want me to say though?’

‘Say whatever you wanna say. Just make it dirty’ Ben wiggles his eyebrows and Rey rolls her hips again. ‘Just tell me what you feel’

‘You’ Rey sighs. ‘I feel… _you_ ’

‘And?’

‘You’re hard’

‘I am, aren’t I? You make me that way. Do you wanna know how _you_ feel?’

‘Maybe’

Rey’s so bashful. It’s adorable.

‘Well, you’re warm’

‘Warm?’

‘Uh huh. And wet. You’re always so wet for me and I love that. One of my favourite things is that first time I slide inside you, just how wet you are’

Rey quickly decides she loves hearing how she feels. She can see why this might turn people on, talking dirty, talking about what they’re _actually_ doing. She’d never really thought about it before.

‘I love that too’ she replies, wiggling her hips just so. ‘When you enter me, that stretch? I love that. The way you open me up’

‘Oh _god_ , keep talkin’ baby. Just like that’

Ben’s loving this. So much.

‘Fuck, that’s hot. What else do you like? Tell me’

Rey reaches behind to grasp his balls while she purposefully clenches around him and he groans the way he does. She knows that gets him going, loves to hear the deep rumble of a groan that escapes his pretty mouth.

‘That’ she smiles. ‘That groan, right there. I love that’

‘So do that again’

Rey does it again, earning the same groan as before but needing more now. She tries her best to talk about it, tell him what she wants as she wants it just like he asked.

‘I need more now. Can we swap? I need you to pound me, babe. Pound me into the mattress. As hard as you can’

Ben can’t remember the last time she demanded he pound her _anywhere_ , so this is music to his ears. His eyes go wide and before she can even attempt to move, he rolls them with practised ease and they stay joined.

It took them many failed and hilarious tries to get that move down pat, but if he holds her just right and they don’t have time to overthink it, then that’s when it seems to works best. And now he’s on top of her, ready to give it to her just the way she wants.

‘Like this?’ he asks, pushing hard and fast inside her until he’s as deep as he can go before pulling back, watching her face as he does it time and time again. Her face hides nothing – gives him all the clues as to what she likes and doesn’t like.

‘Just like that’

Her legs wrap around to keep him close and he goes to town, pounding her over and over, sweat increasing on both their faces.

‘Can you pull right out then go back in? I love that’

Ben pauses. ‘You’ve never actually told me that’

‘Oops’ she smiles, and he does just as she asks, pulling right out before pushing back in, slowing it down just a bit. He watches too, watches the first few times before turning his attention back to her face.

He pays attention to the way her eyes open wider as he pulls out and the way her mouth opens just so as he slides back inside. He’ll never tire of the way her expressions change with the things he does.

‘When you do it slow like that’ Rey murmurs as he pulls out and slides in once more, his eyes still well and truly watching her every move, ‘I can feel that vein. The one that runs the length of you. I can feel it’

That does it for Ben.

He’s not sure if it’s what she says or the gentle, sexy, loving way that she says it but mid-thrust he loses his load inside her, lowering his head as he grunts against her neck, letting every bit of himself go.

Then he collapses on top of her.

That surprised him. He hadn’t expected to hear that from her, but it’s exactly the kind of thing he’d been wanting for so long. When he thought about what _exactly_ he wanted her to say, knowing she’d probably ask once he mentioned talking dirty, he didn’t know specifically. All he knew was that it would be the right thing at the right time, and it would only enhance the experience that much more.

He wishes he’d asked if she wanted to come first. He’d planned to, but what she said was so hot he just…lost it.

Neither of them say anything but Ben stays locked inside her, their shared breathing eventually settling before he even attempts to move. He can feel her muscles contracting around him in the aftermath and he could definitely fall asleep right here, but he knows she’s probably ready for him to get off.

When he finally does move, he steals a glance at Rey. She looks thoroughly satisfied and she has those rosy cheeks that make her face light up, even in the relatively darkened room.

She groans and he groans in response, before pulling out and rolling to the side.

Rey suddenly springs to life, no doubt heading to the bathroom to pee while he lies satisfied and staring at the ceiling with his arms resting behind his head.

That was fantastic sex. Hot sex. And damn, her mouth was exactly what he wanted. He realises now that what he was wanting wasn’t dirty talk the way most people think, it was more about her saying how she was feeling, how he felt inside her, how he was performing as a lover.

Reassurance.

And she did it perfectly. Because he came. _Boy_ , did he come. Harder than he has in a long while.

When Rey returns, she scoots back into bed, her arm and leg coming to rest on him as she makes herself comfortable on his chest.

‘How did I do?’

‘Huh?’

‘Dirty talk. Was it ok? I’m sorry if it wasn’t-‘

His fingers are under her chin tilting it up so their lips meet before she can even finish the sentence and Rey knows the kiss is his answer. She doesn’t need to hear the words, she can feel how appreciative he is, the way he hums against her mouth only reconfirming it as she feels his cock spring to life once again.

She sighs when he pulls away and he smiles, tucking the hair behind her ears.

‘That good, huh?’

‘ _That good_ , babe. Everything I’ve ever wanted’

‘Wasn’t exactly sure what you meant when you said dirty talk’

She talks as her finger wanders aimlessly over his chest, tracing his pecs and nipples. Ben’s hard, but he doesn’t have the energy to go again just now.

‘Me either, to be honest. I think I just wanted the talking to be about you and me. About _us_ ’

‘Not about the kids?’ she grins.

‘Yeah, no. _Definitely_ not about the kids’

‘Fair enough. I get why you don’t want them in the bedroom. Remember that time Piper ran in when we forgot to lock the door? Oh god. That was awful’

‘Truly awful’ Ben groans, recalling that unfortunate turn of events. They’d got side-tracked and forgot to lock the door so of course that was the night their daughter chose to have a nightmare and come barging into their room.

Rey was on top that night but unfortunately for them the covers were flung off the bed and poor little Piper had to endure a very watered-down form of the sex talk at _way too young_ an age. It was truly awful then, but funny to look back on now.

Before Ben knows it, his wife’s hands have travelled south again and he only pays attention when she cups his balls the way she does. Then he knows she’s ready to go again.

‘Again?’ Her finger now traces the vein from base to tip and she smiles as she watches him, knowing just where his weakness lies now. ‘Can’t believe that’s all it took. You came in a hurry, my darling’

Rey crawls up and purrs against his ear, nibbling the lobe and he can feel her, wet again just for him. There’s no way he’s going to waste this precious kid-free time they have together.

‘Sorry. I couldn’t stop it. Once I heard you say that-‘

‘Hey’ She brushes the hair from his face, planting soft kisses on the corners of his mouth and then on his nose. It’s sweet and affectionate and he adores it. ‘You never have to stop yourself for me, you know that’

‘I know’

‘Then don’t be sorry, husband. Just fuck me again. And another 6 times in the next 24 hours’

‘Shit. 6?’

Ben knows she’s joking. Or is she?

‘Mm, maybe 6’ she replies, hand now stroking his length so tenderly. ‘Maybe 7’

‘Whatever you want, babe’

‘No’ she’s quick to respond. ‘Whatever we _both want_ , ok? Let’s promise to always be honest with each other about what we want from sex’

That’s a deal Ben’s very happy to agree to.

‘Deal. Now, what position we doing this time?’

‘All fours’

Ben wonders if he heard right. ‘I’m sorry?!’

Rey grins wider this time, pulling him up so she can see him properly. ‘All. fours’

Now Ben knows he heard her right the first time.

‘But you’ve never-‘

‘I know. But we’re being honest, right? Asking for what we want?’

He nods.

‘Then?’

‘Then I think you’d better get on your knees for me, sweetheart’

Rey’s quick to get into position, thankful she’s finally able to voice what she’s wanted for so long. When they first got together, she’d try most any position, but this was one she was never confident enough in. Not being able to see what Ben was doing, not being able to see his face, his expressions – they were all things that turned her off.

But now she realises she wants to try it and of course Ben thinks all his Christmases have come at once. Because this is something he’s _always_ wanted to do and the view of her ass does _not_ disappoint.

‘And don’t worry, I promise I won’t mention the kids when you’re fucking my ass’

Ben can’t help but laugh as he presses back inside where he belongs. It seems he’s discovered a whole new side of his wife tonight and he hopes it’ll last the next 24 hours at least.

Forever, preferably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤ As always, your comments and kudos keep us writing because if we don't get them, we think nobody likes us 😭 so please leave emoji's or a short comment - it truly means the world!!  
> I love you all so much Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Seems they both have some issues they need to discuss, so how will the kid-free nights eventuate? Will they be bold enough to bring up their issues or will things simply continue on the way they are?  
> As always comments and kudos appreciated! Xxx


End file.
